Dragon Brothers
by TheCrAzyDrAgON
Summary: Jake, a human who can transform into a dragon, and his brother Jason, currently not a dragon, try to stop the Dark Dragon from his evildoing.
1. Chapter 1: The Date

[SPOILERS]This is a fan fiction American Dragon, with some of the 'normal' characters like Jake, Rose, and a new brother named Jason, and some new characters we'll see soon! This is before the ending of the original show. Jason is a human who can't turn into a dragon, but he knows Jake's dragon secret.

Chapter 1

"Let's just go home, I don't want to be here" Complained Jake.

"If you don't do this someone else will," said Jason.

"I'm just so afraid… What if she says no?" said Jake.

"Just ask her out already!" demanded Jason.

As Jake walked to the door, he rang the doorbell, then someone answered.

H-Hey, um.. Rose… I've b-been meaning to ask you a-and I just.. uhh.. wanted to know if, um… Well, when I see you in the halls at school, my heart g-gets all weird and um-". Rose interrupted and said, "You're weird, luckily, I'm weird too, let's date."

Jake, struck with relief said "C-Cool, so, where should we g-go?"

"I know this Chinese restaurant in commerce square, let's go there." said Rose.

Jason drove to the restaurant and dropped off Jake and Rose.

"Just call me when you're done, I'll be at G's house." Said Jason.

[In the restaurant]"S-so, d-do you like movies?" asked Jake. "Yeah! Did you hear about the new Space Wars movie coming out on Monday? Replied Rose.

Jake is surprised that Rose is interested in what he's interested in. Jason seems a little more at ease.

"W-what about anime? asked Jake. "It's alright." replied Rose.

"Dang, this is too awkward, we should leave." thought Jake.

"C-can we go, p-please?" Said Jake with anxiety. "yeah." Replied Rose.

Jason picked them up and dropped off Rose at her house.

[The ride home]. "Soooo how'd it go?" Asked Jason. "It was good," replied Jake. "D-Do you think she'll find it impressive if I tell her I'm a dra-" "Don't overthink it, Jake, She'll find out soon." whispered Jason. "But what about the threat? Asked Jake. "I don't know what to do about the threat, just keep your dragon powers a secret." Replied Jake.

Once they went to Jakes' parent's house, Jason told Jake to go inside because Jason was going to G's house. Once Jason was at G's house, he talked to him.

"Hey G, how was your day?" asked Jason.

"It wasn't the best day, the sales were no good! No one bought anything today, how am I going to get Fu Dog the new potion making kit?!" Replied G.

"Well, I can go to the bank and get the money, if that's fine with you." said Jason.

"Yes, give me money" Jokingly said G.

"With the jokes aside, I need to ask you a serious question. What will happen if they capture Jake? Then who will be the next American Dragon?" Asked Jason, concerned.

"Aah, my older young boy, that will be the choice of the Dragon Council to decide, not me." Wisley said G.

"Then that brings me to my next question, this will be difficult to say but... I think I should become a dragon, I want to protect Jake." asked Jason.

G was completely shocked, Jason decided to risk his own life to protect Jake.

"Um... I will have to ask the Council for such an extreme choice, but you won't be able to be the American Dragon." G replied.

"Can't I just be given the title of American Dragon? So that the Huntsmen aren't looking for him? They will be looking for me." Asked Jason.

"I will ask the Dragon Council about it" Said G.

Jason went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training

The next day, G went to the Dragon Council.  
"Excuse me Council, but I have a request." G said.  
"What is your request?" Said member Andam.  
"Jason, Jake's brother, wants to become a dragon. The reasons are to protect Jake from the Huntsmen. He also wants the title of American Dragon, so the Huntsmen wouldn't look for the 'American Dragon' directly. Would you consider the request?" asked G.  
"Well, that is a bold request." said member Chang. "You will have to make sure Jason doesn't slack off.  
The Dragon Council talk within themselves, then they reach a decision.  
"The Dragon Council accepts your request. Jason will become a dragon with the title of American Dragon."  
"Thank you" said G. Then left.

Once the Council took leave, Member Chang thought to herself.  
"Jason couldn't possibly be a threat to my mission. I could kill him easily."

A couple days after Jason talked to Grandpa, Jason was driving his truck to the beach. Just then, he felt something inside of him, something he couldn't describe.

"This is probably me turning into a dragon" he said. "I better get to G's."

Jason went to G's place and asked what was going on.

"G!" Jason screamed. "Come here, quick!"

"What is it, my boy?" Asked G.

"I feel something… But I can't describe what it is." Said Jason

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You are now a dragon!" Excitedly said G.

"Well, how long until the pain goes away." asked Jason.

"Just 24 hours." said G.

"Okay, well I'm going to the house, see you later" said Jason.

"WAIT!" said Grandpa. "You can't leave! Within the 24 hours, you will begin to grow scales, grow wings, and other dragon abilities."

"Then what do I do for the day, I have to pick up Jake from school." Said Jason.

"I will have Jonathan pick him up. In the meantime, you stay here, you can lay on the couch.

Jason wearily get's on the couch, then passes out. Jonathan is at the school waiting for Jake, he sees him coming towards his truck.

"Hey, Jakey boy. How was school?" Asked Jonathan.  
"It was great!" said Jake confused. "Why didn't Jason pick me up"

"Lao said Jason was busy with something, probably truck repairs." Said Jonathon.

Jake knew that the truck wasn't bought until a year ago, so it couldn't have needed repairs. "Something's up with Jason, but what?" Jake thought to himself. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

The next day, Jason was feeling a lot better. Jake couldn't go the G's place because he was studying for a test.

"So G, when will the training start?" Asked Jason.

"You're up?" asked G. "Well we should start training then. Lets go to the roof."

On the way to the roof, Jason asked G a question.  
"Hey G, can you keep my Dragon Shifting a secret from Jake? He'll get worried if he finds out."  
"As you wish" said G.

Once they were at the roof, the training was ready to begin.  
"Now Jason, imagine yourself turning into a dragon. Then, back to a human." said Lao.

"Now, I want you to turn into a dragon."

Jason tried his best. "Uh… G, It's not working." said Jason.

Lao responded with- "Try again."

Jason tried again and succeeded. Jason was a light grey dragon, with light blue scales on his muzzle, and a light blue chest going down to the end of his tail. Filled with excitement, Jason said "I did it G!"

"Indeed you did." Lao replied.

A few hours of training 'flew' by and Jason thought he was ready for action. Lao agreed. Jason walked around the city as a human and was looking for someone to save, with Lao watching from a distance.  
Then Jason saw a Huntsmen member bullying a leprechaun.

"HEY!" Jason shouted. "Leave him alone! Or I'll… I'll do something you won't like!…?

The Huntsmen member looked at Jason and charged at him. Jason tried to slap her with his tail, but he wasn't quick enough. "Get off me!" Jason yelled.  
Jason pushed her off and breathed fire on her, setting her clothes on fire. While she was trying to put the fire out, Jason smacked her with his tail, knocking her out. Jason went to the leprechaun to ask if he was okay. The leprechaun said "Thank you! Might I ask what your name is?"  
Jason couldn't give his name out without the risk of Jake finding out, so he didn't. "Sorry, but I have to go." Jason said. When that was all finished, Jason went to the house and went to Jakes room to see if he was awake, he was asleep. "Might as well go to bed too." he thought as he want to bed.


	3. Midnight

Chapter 3:

During the middle of the night, Jason heard a call for help. He almost immediately went into dragon form to help, but he forgot that Jake must have heard it too, so he went into Jake's room to see if he was still asleep. He was!

"This is my chance!" thought Jason. "I could save someone!"

As Jason went into dragon form, he opens the window and tries to find the call for help. He flew around a little and saw an old man calling for help, really loudly.

"What's this? An old man in the middle of the night calling for help. This must be a trap."

Jason went over to the old man in his human form and asked him if he was okay.

"Hey, I heard your calls for help and came as soon as I could. Is everything alright?" Asked Jason.

"Nein!" Yelled the old man. "I just lost my… marbles?"

"Yeah, you did" Said Jason annoyed. "Goodnight."

"Wait! Come back" yelled the old man.

Jason, slightly curious, went back to the old man. "Okay fine. What do you want?"

"Are you… a believer?" said the old man.

"A believer of what?" asked Jason.

"A believer of these… magical creatures." said the old man.

"Magical creatures? Kind of like unicorns or something?" said Jason.

"Y-yes!" said the old man. "But with dragons."

Jason was shocked that this old man knew this much about the existence of magical creatures. He had to know his name.

"Okay… Whats your phone number so I can get in contact with you?" said Jason.

"Oh! It's 325-346-9432." said the old man.

"And if you don't mind, whats your name?" asked Jason.

"Mien name? It's Hans Rotwood, or you can call me Professor Rotwood. I verk at the school." said Rotwood.

"That's Jake's teacher!" Jason thought. "That's the teacher Jake's been talking about! Is he going creature hunting?"

"Well you better leave before the cops come, I think I saw someone call the cops on the way here." warned Jason.

"You're right." said Rotwood.

As they left the area, Jason went to the house and heard the calls for help again. But this time, he heard a different voice. As he went to Jakes room to see if he was still asleep, he was gone.

"Shit!" Jason said. He panicked about if the voice he heard was the old man's voice, but he had no time to think. Jason tried looking and hearing for any call for help, but he didn't hear any.

"Dragon eyes." said Jason to activate his dragon eyesight.  
He looked to his right and saw nothing, he looked to his left a saw a dragon-like figure.

"That must be Jake!" Jason thought to himself as he went over to a faraway distance to look at him but not interfere.

Jason noticed that the old man wasn't there. The call for help was actually a goblin threatening some brownies.

"Now you better not come back or else you will have to face the Am-Drag, ya hear!" said Jake.

Knowing that Jake was safe, Jason went back to the house before Jake did and went to his room. Jake then went back to the house too and checked if Jason was still asleep.

"Are you up?" asked Jake.  
"Yeah, I woke up to calls for help. I tried to wake you but when I went to your room, you were gone. So I assumed you took care of it. What was the problem anyway?" said Jason.

"Just a goblin messin' with some brownies." replied Jake.

"Well nice to know it was taken care of, Am-Drag." said Jason. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

September 18, 2017  
It was a bright morning in New York, a perfect day to go to the Dragon Council! Jake and Jason went to Lao's place to get ready. Once they were done, they went to the island of Drago to see the Council.

"Woah! This place looks so cool!" said Jason never having been here before.  
"Can you remind me why we brought Jason here? He's not magical." Asked Jake to Lao.  
"Jason asked the Dragon Council if he could come only once, and they agreed." Respond Lao.  
"Okay, whatevah." Jake said casually.

They went into the building where the council was.

"May we see Jason in private?" Asked member Chang.

"As you wish. Come Jake." Said Lao.

"Now that you aren't with Lao or Jake, we wouldn't want Jake to know about the secret you've been keeping from him. Show the Dragon Council what you look like, turn into a dragon." Said Member Andam.

"Okay then." Said Jason nervously. When Jason snapped his fingers, he turned into a beautiful white dragon with light blue scales on his muzzle and a light blue color on his chest going down to the tip of his tail. He had hair kind of like Jake's, but the bottom part was a little darker shade of light blue and the top of his hair was white. With wings that are the color of the cleanest ocean. (the same color of the bottom part of his hair.)

"Now". Andam said. "You will need to perform certain tests in order to prove to us you have been training hard to become a powerful dragon like the rest of us. There are three tests you have to perform. The test of judgement in fire. The test of wisdom in battle. Finally, the test of courage in flight. You will at least have to pass two of these tests. I will get them ready and you will perform them. Can you tell Lao and Jake to come out of the room now?"

"S-sure." Said Jason. "Hey g-guys, you can come out now!"

Just as Jake and Lao came out of the room, Jason forgot to change back into a human. He changed back just before Jake saw. "THAt was close…" though Jason.

"Jason will be exploring the Island of Drago. It might take a few hours, so we should get going before your parents get worried." said Lao.

"Yo see ya Jay!" said Jake as they left.

After a couple minutes of exploring, Councilor Kulde went up to him.

"Jason, come with me." said Kulde.

When they went to the judgement shed, Kulde said the rules to Jason.

"Your test is to breathe fire on the ice sculptures that threaten you. You will not breathe fire on the non-threatening ice sculptors. Use your fire with good judgment. Start when you're ready." After that, Kulde went onto the steps to observe Jason.

"Okay Jay, you got this." Thought Jason.  
"Goblin? Yeah.  
Unicorn? No.  
Dragon? No.  
Brownie? Yeah.  
Huntsmen? Yeah."

Jason finished the test with a 75%.  
"Jason." said Kulde. "Brownies are not a threat unless you provoke them."  
"S-sorry" Jason said.  
"The next test will be ready in a couple of minutes. Administer Andam will be with you shortly. Kulde said.

A couple minutes have passed then Jason was escorted to the Wisdom in Battle arena. As Jason entered the battle circle, he was struck with nervousness.  
"What am I going to encounter?" thought Jason.

As the door open, Jason prepared for whatever was behind it.  
It was a… Werewolf. The werewolves charged at Jason with full speed.

"Shoot!" said Jason as he flew up into the air.  
"What do I do?" He thought. "What are the weaknesses of Werewolves? They… They get tired easily. Yeah!"

When Jason was flying stationary for a couple minutes, the werewolves got tired and gave up. They huddled together to sleep, then Jason built a fence around them to contain them. Jason passed!

"Congratulations Jason Long, you passed the Wisdom in Battle test." Andam announced.

Once everyone was out of the arena, Jason went to the courtyard to talk to Fred Nerk, the first Australian Dragon.

"Hey Fred!" said Jason.  
"Aye, Jason. How are you?" Said Fred. "It's been great! I'm a dragon now! Did you see me take care of those werewolves?" Said Jason.  
"Yeah, mate. To be honest, I thought you was a goner!" Said Fred. "How is Jake?" Fred Asked.  
"He's been fine, I've been protecting him a couple Sundays ago. I haven't told him I'm a dragon. I want to keep it a secret from him, so don't tell him." said Jason.  
"Why's that, mate?" asked Fred.  
"I prefer not to say…" replied Jason.  
"Okay, It's fine." Said Fred.

Member Chang went up to Jason.  
"Jason, the Courage in Flight course is ready, choose your opponent." said Chang.  
"I choose… the Canadian Dragon(Logan)." said Jason.  
"As you wish, proceed up to the starting line." said Chang.

3…2…1… Race!

As Jason flew right past Logan, Logan was right on Jason's tail, though. When the tree branch dodging stage was where Jason was, Jason flew right into a branch and got knocked out for 10 seconds, then he got back up.

"Crap! He's so far ahead!" Jason said to himself.

Jason tried to catch up to Logan, but it was no use. Logan had already won. Once Jason came to the finish line, Member Chang was waiting for him.

"Jason Long, you have failed the Courage in Flight test, but since you passed the 1st 2, you get to keep Lao Shi as your instructor and your dragon powers. Congratulations." Said Chang.

"Maybe next time." said Logan  
"Yeah, I'll be ready." Responded Jason.

Jason called Lao Shi on his phone to tell him he was going home. Then he went home and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. I have no excuses. A little style change, characters who speak have their names followed by a colon. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

Jason is at Lao Shi's house and Jake is at school. Jason talks to Lao about the Huntsmen. Lao and Jason are in the room where Fu Dog usually is, but he isn't there. They are sitting on a couch.

Lao: "The Huntsmen are kidnapping magical creatures!"

Jason: "When are they not?"

Lao: "They are capturing more magical creatures than ever! You need to stop them!"

Jason: "Awe why me? Cant Jake do it after school?"

Lao: "NO! You must do it now to prevent anymore magical creatures being kidnapped!"

Jason: "Ok, fine. Who would pick up Jake, though?"

Lao: "I'll have Jonathan do it."

Jason: "Just one more thing… Where is it?"

Lao: "I don't know, that is for you to find out!"

Jason: "Okay then. I'll be going."

Jason left the store and began to go to the Scoup(A pub for magical creatures). Once he got there and went inside, he noticed that a couple Huntsmen were there trying to kidnap some magical creatures. Jason decided to give them the ole razzle dazzle. He stood up on a table and shouted-

Jason: "You all better stop doing what you're doing or I'll kick your butts!"

The Huntsmen weren't impressed with Jason's razzle dazzle and proceeded to try to kick the table from under him. Jason Jumps up to avoid falling, but leaves his tail dragging on the floor. He tries to charge at them but one grabbed his tail. "Oops, forgot about my tail." Jason thought. The one who grabbed Jason's tail pulled him back and knocked him into a wall. Jason is half conscience and his vision is blurry, he saw one of the Huntsmen coming closer to him until he rendered unconscience.

Meanwhile, Jake just got out of school and is with Lao going shopping.

Jake: "Where's Jason?"

Lao: "He went to the Islands of Drago. He really likes it there for some reason."

Jake: "After shopping do you want to go see him?"

Lao: "We shouldn't bother him now."

Jake: "Okay then."

Jake points to his favorite cereal and says- "Can we get this, G?"

Lao: "I guess."

Jason and Lao leave the store. Once they are halfway to Lao's shop, Fu Dog calls Lao.

Fu Dog: "Lao! Jason's not here!"

Lao: "Wait, then where is he?"

Fu Dog: "I don't know! Why don't you check at the Scoup, I heard there was some type of robbery or something."  
The phone call ends and Lao looks at Jake.

Lao: Jake, There has been a kidnapping at the Scoup. You must check it out immediately!

Jake: "I got it, G."

Jake goes to the Scoup only to find it abandoned. He searched for anything he needed to help him find everyone. There was the Huntsmen logo spray painted on one of the walls. Jake decides to go back to the shop and tell Lao what he saw.

Jake: "Yo G! I saw a Huntsmen logo on one of the walls of the Scoup! It has to be the Huntsmen. Where are they?"

Lao: "Calm down Jake, We'll get Fu Dog to track them down."

They go into Fu Dogs room and asks him where to find the Huntsmen.

Fu Dog: "Well, I can't find where the Huntsmen at all, they don't have any tracking devices on them. What I recommend is to wait at where magical creatures like to talk and have fun."

Jake: "Awe man…"

Jake and Lao go to a dance club and wait there for a couple hours.

Jake: Asks Lao "Want a soda?"

Lao: "Sure."

Jake goes to get a soda, the soda machine is broken. "Dangit." Jake goes back to Lao, he's not there.

Jake: "Now where is-?"

Jake sees Lao Shi on the dance floor.

Jake: whispers quietly. "Really?"

Jake pulls Lao from the dance floor and talks to him.

Jake: "G! Focus on the mission!"

Lao: "I just got carried away, my boy."

Jake: "It's been too long, when are-"

Just then, the Huntsmen bust through the door.

Jake: "G, I have a plan!"

Lao: "What is it!"

Jake: "We play dead."

Lao: "WHY!?"

Jake: "So they will take us to where they kidnapped the magical creatures."

Lao: "That is the stupidest idea I've heard!"

The Huntsmen get closer to Jake and Lao. Lao: "OK then, Jake."

They 'pass out' in front of the Huntsmen. They take them to their lair. Jake and Lao 'wake up' and they talk to each other.

Jake: "When do you think we should attack?"

Lao: "When we're out of the bag they put us in."

Jake and Lao are dropped one the floor along with some other magical creatures.

Huntsmen: "We'll get the others."

The Huntsmen go to someplace else.

Jake: "Now!"

Jake and Lao get up and try to find some some of the magical creatures.  
Jake: "Let's split up, we're both dragons anyway.

Lao: "Okay."

Jake goes on trying to find them, but he finds something else.

Jake: whispers to Lao. "Yo G, i found another dragon!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake: "Yo G, I found another dragon! Over here!"

Lao: *whispers* "A dragon?"

Jake and Lao go over to a room with a net full of magical creatures, still unconscious. They go over to help them. Once they did it, they tried to wake the dragon. The dragon's eyes opened slowly.

"Jake..?" Jason said weakly.

Jake recognized the dragon's voice, it was Jason's!

Jake: "Jason? You're… A dragon? But how?"

Jason: "Yeah… The Dragon Council let me be a dragon."

Jake: "But why did—"

They are interrupted by Huntsmen soldiers approaching the room.

Jake: "Are you strong enough to fight, Jason?"

Jason: "I can barely lift my head.."

Jake: "Looks like we're gonna have to protect him, G."

Lao: "Very well then."

The Huntsmen soldiers go into the room and notice the 3 dragons.

Huntsmen soldiers: "Halt!"

Jake and Lao turn around to notice 2 Huntsmen soldiers with their weapons drawn.

Jake goes towards one of the soldiers and knocks the weapon out of their hands with his tail.

Jake: "How do ya like me now?"

Jake was enjoying his little win a little too much, the other soldier clobbered Jake with a Huntsmen staff.

Lao: *Facepalms. "Not again, Jake…"

Lao rushes to defeat the 2 soldiers and knocks them out cold with ease. Then Lao goes to Jake.

Lao: "Jake get up."

Jake gets up.

Jake: "Did I defeat them?"

Jason gets up slowly and walks toward Jake.

Jason: "There has to be a reason why a bunch of the magical creatures are here. What are the Huntsmen doing?

Jake: "I don't know, but we're gonna have to save these magical creatures first. Now, where's an exit…?"

Lao: "Yes, but we must stay and try to find what the Huntsmen are doing with them. Jake, you carry the magical creatures."

Jake: " Awe, man…"

Jake, Jason, and Lao go try to find more magical creatures, but they couldn't find anything.

Jake: "Can we go now? This bag is starting to get heavy…"

Lao: "Shh, I can hear something.

As they went close to the next room, they could hear something. It was muffled, they couldn't make out anything. Lao tries to open the door just enough to see what was going on. There were two huntsmen in the room.

"I can't hear anything, I'm going to open the door more." Whispered Lao.

"Wait, we're dragons. We have good hearing." replied Jake.

"Oh." said Lao.

Lao tries to hear what there saying again, but he rolled a critical 1. He has temporarily gone deaf.

Jake: "What are they saying, G?"

Lao: "…"

Jason: "Here, let me try."

Jason tried to here what the Huntsmen are saying, but he could only make out a few words.  
"…more….magic…skulls…dragons….."

Lao can hear again

Jason: "Hey guys, they said something about magic and skulls… I'm not sure though…." Lao: "It seems like they are trying to get some kind of skull…"

Lao manages to see what's going on. To his surprise, he sees a huntsmen member holding a crystal skull. Lao closes the door quietly.

Lao: "They have a crystal skull, we have to take it."

Jake: "Wait, hold up. One of these fools has a crystal skull? Can't I go in there and knock those fools?"

Lao: "We have to attack together, so they won't know what hit them."

Jason: "But how are we gonna fight if Jake is carrying the bag full of magical creatures?"

Lao: "I and Jake will attack them, then. You will carry the bag."

Jason was still weak from the fight back at the Scoup.

Jason: "Ok, then."

Jake and Lao prepare to attack. They bust the door open and attack!

Jason: "Give them the ole razzle dazzle, Jake!"

Jake tries to hit both of the huntsmen with his tail in one foul swoop and he succeeded!

Jake: "How do you like me now?!"

Jake, Lao, and Jason now try to find a way out. After about 1 hour of being in there, they see the outside.

Jason: "An escape!"

All three of them escape the Huntsquarters. Their eyes adjusted to such a bright light that they haven't seen in hours, possibly days.

Jake: "Where are we?"  
Lao: "It appears that we are in a forest…"

Jason: "How do we find our way back?"

Lao: "We can just call Fu Dog.

Lao calls Fu Dog.

Fu Dog: "Lao?"

Lao: "Fu Dog, we need you to use that tracker we put on to find out where we are."

Fu Dog: "Ok, you're somewhere near…. Ok, the good thing is that you're near New York, just go east."

Lao: "Thanks plenty."

Fu Dog: " Also, on the way to the house, can you get me those dog bone treats? The ones with-."

Lao: "Sorry, have to go!"

Lao hangs up on Fu Dog

"Follow me!" Lao said as he headed east

Jake and Jason follow Lao. It was dark, they didn't know how many hours have passed and Jason was starting to get weak from carrying the bag.

"Jake…" Jason panted. "Can you hold the bag for a little bit?"

Jake: "Sure."

Once Jake grabbed the bag, Jason started to feel better.

They finally arrived at Lao's store, and there he is in front of the store, Fu Dog waiting for the dog bones.

"Did you get them!?" Fu Dog asked excitedly.

Lao: "No we didn't, almost all the stores are closed because its probably 1 in the morning! Jake, take all the magical creatures to their homes."

Jake: "Um, hello? I don't know where they live."

Lao: "Take them to a magical hospital, then!"

Jake: "I guess."

Jake goes to a magical hospital to drop off the magical creatures.

Lao: "Now Jason, WHAT are you still doing here?"

Jason knew he was messing with him.

Jason: "Okay… I'll be at the house."

Jason flies to the house. On the way, something caught his eye. It was a bright, white flash from an alley. Jason, who went against primary instinct, decided to investigate it. Once Jason was in the alley, another white flash flashed him. "Who's there?!" Shouted Jason. Jason used his dragon vision to see the "photographer". It was an old man.

"Let's just get this over with" tiredly said Jason. As Jason got closer, he could see more of the features of the man's face. It seemed to be as if he's seen the face before. "It's that professor guy… Professor Rotwood! Jakes teacher!" thought Jason.

Jason: "I'm going to have to see that camera."

Rotwood: "Oh, I do think you won't be doing anything anytime soon…"

Professor Rotwood pressed a button inside his sleeve, signaling something.

Jason: "What are you talking about?!"

Just before Jason tries to say anything else, He gets knocked into the back of a van. Professor Rotwood shut the doors of the van and it drives away to Rotwood's garage.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? This old man has nothing better to do?" Thought Jason. "I'll just use my fire to get out."

Jason uses his fire breathing to bust out. Then he went home. When Jason opened his eyes, he noticed that it was still dark out.

Jason: That's weird… Jake?

no response. Jason goes to Jakes room.

Jason: Jake!?

Jason yells for Jake, Susan came out of her room and walked towards Jason.

Susan: Jason?

Jason: W-wheres Jake?

Susan: Jake? Don't you remember? He… he died… trying to protect you from the Huntsmen…

"What?…"

Jason: He—he can't be… I saw him in the—

Jason opens his eyes and he notices that he is back in his room.

Jason: JAKE?!

Jason goes into Jakes room to see… He is not there.

Jason screams Jakes name, then Jonathan ran into Jakes room.

Jonathan: Jason! Are you ok?

Jason: Wheres Jake?

Jonathan: He… Um… He died… He protected you from these… maniacs in weird uniforms…

Jason: What?…

Jonathan: I know… It's hard for us, too…

Jason opens his eyes and notices he is back in his room. Jason screams with insanity. Susan and Jonathan come to his aid.

Jonathan: Jason! What is—

Jason: STAY AWAY! GET BACK! YOU AREN'T REAL! YOU AREN'T REAL! HELP!

Jason opens his eyes. He is a dragon. He isn't in his room anymore. Instead, he is in the sewers. He jumps up, trying to find an exit, but to no avail. After a couple of hours, he gave up crying on a ledge. Then, the Dark Dragon appears from the water.

Dark Dragon: Jason

Jason Jumps up but is still tearing up. "What do you want?!"

Dark Dragon: I want you, Jason. I want you to follow every command I say until your bitter end.

Jason: I won't fall to you!

Dark Dragon: I had a feeling you'd say that.

The Dark Dragon cackles softly as Jason's vision gets darker and darker. Jason opens his eyes. Not in his bed, not in the sewers, but on the street, he is standing. He hears Jakes voice, he runs towards it.

Jason(1): Jake! JAKE!

Jason goes around the corner of the street and he sees Jake.

Jason: JAKE!

Jake turns his head and sees Jason.

Jake: Jason!

Jason and Jake run towards each other. Just as they were about to hug, Jake went through Jason.

Jason: W-what?…

Jason looks at his hands, then turns around and sees himself… hugging Jake. Jason looks at his hands again as if he were foreign to himself.

Jason: B-but… I…

Jake: *Speaking to the Jason(2) he is hugging* Where were you?

Jason(1): I'm here! Look! Please, look at me!

Jason(2): *With tears in his eyes* I was looking for you… T-the H-huntsmen… They… They got Grandpa… H-he tried to fend them off, b-but he….

Jake: It's gonna be ok… He's in a better place now… Right now, we have to kill the Dark Dragon.

Jason(1) looks around hopelessly. He sees a boulder being thrown by a black-colored dragon. He knew it was coming for Jake.

Jason(1): Jake!

Jason(1) becomes visible right before he unwillingly pushes Jason(2) out of the way of the boulder.

Jason(1)(2): JAKE!

Jake: Jasons?

Jake gets crushed by the boulder. Jason's(1) vision gets darker and darker…

Jason opens his eyes. He sees the Dark Dragons face hovering over his. He screams and backs away. He has tears in his eyes

Jason: J…. Jake… W-why did I save myself instead of Jake?…

Dark Dragon: Because I made you do that. Now, I want you to follow every command I say or I could make you do something a lot worse.

The next morning, Jake woke up and made cereal.

Jake: That's odd, Jason usually wakes up before me… Well, we did have a long day yesterday. I'll go wake him up.

Jake goes into Jason's room and sees that he isn't there.

Jake: Jason?

Jake looks around Jason's room and he notices a piece of paper on his desk.

Jake: A note…  
The note reads—Meet me behind the local library at 1:00 a.m. I have something cool to show you.

Jason.

PS: Don't bring or tell anyone. "A brother's secret"

The note ends.

Jake: Jason…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I had to get my laptops origanal chapter 8 file back. Hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

Tuesday 7:30am

The note reads—Meet me behind the local library at 1:00 a.m. I have something cool to show you. Jason. PS: Don't bring or tell anyone. "A brother's secret"

The note ends.

Jake: Jason…

Just then, Jonathan came into the room.

Jonathan: Where's Jason?

Jake: He is… helping his friend with family problems… Yeah…

Jonathan: Oh, you mean Mike?

Jake: Yeah, his… mom moved away… for the summer…

Jonathan: Oh, right. I remember Jason saying it. Well, see ya, buckeroo!

Jake: Yeah…

Jonathan leaves the room.

Jake: A brother's secret, huh?

It is 1:00 a.m and Jake leaves to go to the library. Once he's there, he doesn't see Jason.

Jake: Jason?

Jason creeps up behind Jake, ready to strike. Jason thinks to himself- "I-I can't hurt Jake… I just can't…" Jake turns around and sees Jason.

Jake: Jason? W-what are you doing…?

Jason: Jake… I'm sorry… T-the Dark Dragon wanted m-me to…

The Dark Dragon sneaks up behind Jake and Slaps him into a wall with his tail.

Jason: Jake!

Dark Dragon: I thought I said to hurt the American Dragon!

Jason: I'm s-sorry, I—

The Dark Dragon points at Jake as he struggles to get up.

Dark Dragon: Well, would you look at that? It's a shame that I had to do it, I really wasn't planning on a night out. Now, I'll give you one more chance, hurt Jake!

Jason: N-NO!

Dark Dragon: Now you've done it… The Dark Dragon puts something behind Jason's ear. He turns into a dragon. Then he says—"Jason, Knock him out" while he pointed at Jake. Jason approaches Jake while he's still getting up.

Jake: J-Jason… Help me up…

Jason stops in front of Jake.

Jake: Jason?

Jason: I'm sorry…

Dark Dragon: Good, now take Jake to my cave and tie him up so he doesn't escape.

Jason: Affirmative.

Jason goes to the cave. The Dark Dragon follows closely behind. Once at the cave, Jason ties up Jake. Then Jake wake up, he sees Jason.

Jake: Jason?

Jason doesn't respond. The Dark Dragon approaches Jake and says "Look who's finally awake."

Jake: No way! It's you! What have you done to Jason?!

Dark Dragon: Well, I haven't done anything to Jason. If that WAS Jason.

Jake: Why are you doing this?

Dark Dragon: Really? I have to explain myself on why I am kidnapping dragons? Tell me, what did I do to deserve this?

Jake: Deserve what?

The Dark Dragon doesn't talk about the subject anymore.

Dark Dragon: … Jason, silence him.

Jason knocked Jake out.(again)

Wednesday 1 A.M

Jake wakes up in a rocky-looking room, with one door, and with his neck tied to a shackle. "W-Where am I?" Jake thought. "Wait... I remember G put something in one of my tail spikes."

Jake pulls out a fake tail spike and sees that inside is some sleeping powder. "Wrong spike." said Jake as he put it back. He pulled out another. This time, it contained a small chisel.  
"That's better." Jake chiseled his way out of the shackle. Jake puts the chisel back in his tail spike. "Now where is that key?" Jake said as he pulled out another spike. This spike had the magical key to unlock all doors. Jake unlocked the door. "Where is Jason?..." Jake thought to himself. Jake Looked for he doesn't know how long to find Jason, he then found the Dark Dragons 'room'. Jake Thought to himself "If I could get close to him, I could use the sleeping powder on him to find out where Jason is!" Jake gets close to the dragon, he doesn't awaken.  
He inches closer and closer, then he put the sleeping powder in his ear. Jake did the same with his own ear, Jakes vision fades and he wakes up in multiple corridors full of labeled doors. Jake explores in hopes to find where the Dark Dragon kept Jason, but he found something more interesting...

 **Thats all of chapter 8! The next chapter should be on Friday 30th.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ian

Wednesday 6:00 PM

Jake finds something more interesting, he found a door labeled "Childhood memories"."Childhood?" Questioned Jake. Jake went into the room into another corridor, a short one. Jake went to the end of it and found a door labeled "The day I became immoral". "Whats this?" said Jake. Jake went inside the door and could see that this room looked like a theater. Jake sat down in one of the seats and a video started playing. Jake saw a younger, much different Dark Dragon, he was white and had a light pink underbelly. He was under a tree in the park playing on his GameDragon SP(A GameBoy). "Hey," Jake said, there was no response. "This must be a closed dream. That's why it's buried deep in his mind." A group of four dragons his age walked towards him. "Hey idiot!" one of them said.

Dark Dragon: Please don't hurt me, Aiden. I just wanted to have a decent day, today.

Aiden: We haven't gotten our daily fun today.

Dark Dragon: Please not today, you've been doing this every day since kindergarten!

Aiden: Get him!

Aiden's friends kick and hit the Dark Dragon. Aiden's friends keep doing this for 1 hour until Aiden needed to be somewhere.

Aiden: C'mon guys, we need him semi-alive for tomorrow.

Aiden and his friends leave the Dark Dragon to lay there.

The Dark Dragon struggles to get up, he collapses halfway up. He finally gets up and walks over to his GameDragon, It's destroyed. There was a note between the batteries before it was destroyed, now it's been stomped on. The Dark Dragon picks up the note reads-

"Happy Birthday, Ian!"

The note ends. Ian falls to the ground crying. A couple of minutes later, He manages to get back up and walks to his aunt's house. Once he's there, he opens the door and goes to his room. Ian opens his drawer and takes some painkillers, then he lays down and sleeps.

Thursday 7:00 AM

Ian wakes up and sighs as he makes breakfast. He went into his aunt's room, she was passed out with a beer in her hand. "Just like every day..." Ian said sadly. He went to the front of the high school and sat under a tree to... Just sit there. His GameDragon was the only thing he got from his parents, it was destroyed so there was nothing he could do but just sit there. Aiden and his friends come up to him.

Aiden: Looks who's here early, where is everybody?

Ian: T-They're inside.

Aiden: Nobody will see us when we do our thing...

Aiden and his friends kicked Ian to the ground. One of Aiden's friends kicks him in the head so hard repeatedly until Ian felt something inside him that caused him to finally snap. Ian got back up and started to breathe fire on Aiden, it started a small fire on the tree. Once his friends saw this they fled inside the school, for Aiden had burned. When Ian was done with Aiden, he went inside the school and saw one of Aiden's friends, Kulde, fleeing into a classroom. Ian flew to the classroom and breathed fire on the door causing it to melt. He saw Kulde barely hiding under a teacher's desk. As Ian was about to end Kulde with his fire, Kulde flew out of the room using the big hole where the door should be. Ian tries to use his fire breath on Kulde before he gets out of the room, but he missed him and started a fire in the class, surrounding him. Ian ran through the fire and saw Kulde running towards the fire alarm. Ian used his fire again to end Kulde but he escaped narrowly, the hallway gets set on fire. At this point, there is a huge fire in the school. All the students are evacuated from the building but there is still one person that remains in the building, the Dark Dragon. Ian was surrounded by the fire until the flames were too large and engulfed him. Ian could feel his scales burning, it was only a matter of time before he was dead. As Ian was burning, his scales were turning a different color. His white scales were charred, his pink underbelly was stained purple. Ian looked at his charred hands. It was as if he had become a different dragon. "Goodbye, Ian." He said. He opened his new black colored wings and breaks through the school roof just as the school exploded, causing everyone to see fearfully at the dragon. The Dark Dragon flew away looking for revenge ever since.

The video ends.

Jake thinks to himself-"That's why he's doing this! But why to us?"

Jake exits the room and tries to find where the Dark Dragon put Jason. He found a door labeled Jason, "This should be it." Jake said as he went through the door. When he did that, all he could see was black. "What?" Jake said. Jake checked other doors and they were black as well. "He's waking up!" Jake fearfully said. Jake wakes up quickly and saw the dark dragon still sleeping. Jake went back to his rock room and locked the door. Once the Dark Dragon woke up, he noticed some kind of dust fall out of his ear. He quietly growls.


	10. Chapter 10: Hit

Dragon Brothers Chapter 10

The Dark Dragon stormed into Jake's cave room and backhands Jake to the ground. "WHERE DID YOU GO?" The Dark Dragon snarled. "N-Nowhere." Whimpered Jake. "Don't play me for a fool. WHY WERE YOU IN MY MIND?! shouted the Dark Dragon. "I-I know you, I know that you were a white dragon with a pink underbelly, but-" The Dark Dragon growls to indicate Jake should stop talking. "But the fire bur-" The Dark Dragon interrupted Jake to scream "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" The Dark Dragon raises his hand and with claws out, prepares to strike Jake with his hand.  
Jason walked in just before the Dark Dragon struck Jake and said: "The Dragon Banquet is today." The Dark Dragon stopped before he hit Jake. "Perfect" muttered the Dark Dragon.

Dark Dragon: Jason, put a rope around Jake.

Jason: Yes, master.

Jake: What's the Dragon Banquet?

Jason: Permission to speak?

Dark Dragon: Permission granted.

Jason: The Dragon Banquet is a week-long event every ten years for all the new dragons to celebrate the day they became a dragon, and even old dragons, too.

Jason gets close to Jake and whispers- "Grandpa said this all week, Jake." Jason then winks. Once the Dark Dragon got ready, Jason pulled out one of his fake scales and in it contained a potion of location. It was a potion that if one drinks it, they get teleported to a random location.  
It wasn't very strong, so they could only teleport within a three-mile radius. The problem was, there was only a little bit.

Jason: Jake, take this and go.  
Jake was easily able to slip an arm out t receive the potion.  
Jake: What about you?

Jason: I'll be fine, there should be another potion on one of my fake scales.

Jason heard the Dark Dragon coming.

Jason: Go, Now.

Jake drank the potion and he was teleported to the backside of the thin mountain that the Dark Dragon brought them to. Jake burned the rope and said-" I'll miss you, brother..." Then he flew away.

Meanwhile, Jason tried to find the right fake scale. They were all empty. "Shit" Whispered Jason meekly. The Dark Dragon came into the room and noticed that Jake was no longer there.

Dark Dragon: Where are the whereabouts of Jake?

Jason struggled to find an excuse, "He overpowered me?" Jason said. The Dark Dragon roared angrily, he gave a mighty punch to Jason and it knocked him straight out of the thin mountain.  
Jake tried to find his way back to the island Draco to warn the other dragons, but he thought to himself. "What place on Earth has a rocky desert and a big thin mountain in it? It's gonna be a hard time finding a way out..."


	11. Jason the Unnamed Dragon

Jake had managed to get out of the rocky desert and finally found civilization. He had noticed a gas station and flew down to it. He landed behind it and transformed back  
into a human. He walked inside and grabbed some water, he needed it. The cashier noticed his tiredness and said: "You look pretty tired, have the drink." Jake's voice cracked when he tried  
to utter the words thank you. He gulped down the water and he threw it away. He walked out of the station and flew his way to the Island of Draco. Once there, the dragons saw that he was  
alive and well. Lao Shi and Fu Dog were there, too. Lao ran towards Jake and hugged him. "Where have you been, your parents were worried sick!" Lao asked. "I'll tell you about it later,  
but first, the Dark Dragon is coming and he has Jason!" Once the dragons heard this, they went into a defensive formation. Jake also asked for some dragons to find the whereabouts of Jason.  
Fred Nerk was the first to walk towards Jake. Lao and Fu also wanted to come, but Jake said he should do it with only one dragon so that they didn't get hurt. "Goodbye." Said Jake, right  
before they flew off in search of Jason. On the way, Fred asked Jake some questions.  
"So, Jason, where do you think he is?"  
"With the Dark Dragon."  
"How did you escape?"  
"Jason gave me a potion of location. I teleported to the back of the thin mountain that Ian was in."  
Ian, that name was the name of Nerks brother, the one where he just disappeared one day. Nerk thought- "Forget it, that's obviously not him."  
Once they made it to the rocky desert, the saw the thin mountain that Jake had described. They flew towards the mountain and got to the opposite sides of the opening where a door should've  
been if the Dark Dragon had installed doors. "Go on three." Jake whispered to Fred.  
One...  
Two...  
Three!  
Jake and Fred turned and prepared to shoot fire from their mouths, but nobody was home! "Is anyone there?" Fred asked. "Let's split up to see if we can find him." Said Fred.  
Fred went to the left while Jake went to the right. Fred saw a very alluring painting of the Dark Dragon in the hall. "This is... weird." Fred said to himself. He saw a little golden label that had the name, Ian.  
Just as Fred was about to realize, Jake stopped him and said- "Jason's not here, I can smell him from a mile radius. The Dark Dragon's not here either." Again he thought, "My Aunt never really said how and if his brother died, she just said that he disappeared." Jake and Nerk flew away from the mountain and a couple minutes later they had noticed a huge spot of  
impact and knew that Jason was there. Jake smelled the area. Sure enough, Jason had been there. Jake continued to sniff and he caught a trace of which direction Jason went. Fred followed  
Jake all the way to some kind of farm. "Hey Jake, there's a house right there. I'll look in it." "Okay, I'll look in the garden." Jake went on to sniff for a smell, but he encountered a  
wild odor. He looked down and saw a watermelon that only could be devoured by something powerful and vicious. "Wait a minute..."  
Nerk went into the house. It was dark, but he could still somewhat see. Right when he turned a corner, Jason(still in dragon form)  
knocked Nerk down to the ground and he showed his teeth while getting slobber all over Nerks face and growling quite loudly. To Nerk, it seemed that some animal was trying to kill him, so he screamed in terror.  
Jason's eyes met Nerks and Jason's. Jason realized that he was about to harm someone and stopped. Jason saw the horror that was on Nerks face. Just then,  
Jake slammed the door open and saw a wild Jason on top of Nerk. "You two are... Monsters?" said Jason, before he retreated into another room. "Are you okay?" said Jake as he helped Nerk up.  
"Yeah, but something about his eyes just... He didn't seem like himself." Replied Nerk. Nerk walked slowly into the room where Jason was hiding. "Hello?" asked Nerk. "I-I'm so sorry..."  
Said Jason. "I know you must think I'm a monster, I saw the terror in your eyes."  
"No, it's okay, you didn't hurt me, but Jake told me what you did to that watermelon in the yard." Said Nerk.  
"What am I? I just woke up on some kind of desert and I knew I wasn't human. Wait, who's Jake?" asked Jason. Nerk realized that Jason had lost his memory. "D-Do you know your name?" Asked  
Nerk. "No... I don't know my name... but I've noticed that you're the same type of monster as me?" Jason said. "I'm Fred Nerk, the red dragon is Jake Long, and you are Jason." Explained Nerk. Jason knew that dragons were just mythical creatures, but then he looked down at his hands and figured otherwise. "I'm Jason? I have no idea who that is." Said the dragon. Fred lent a hand to Jason. "Cmon, pick yourself up." The dragon grabbed Fred's hand and got up. Immediately, he remembered something.  
"A Brother's secret." He said. "What?" asked Nerk. "I-. I remember... Jake is my brother, and I'm Jason?"  
"Yes, you're Jason." Replied Nerk. "No, no I'm not." Said the unnamed dragon. "I may not know my name, but it isn't Jason." Jake walked into the room and closed the door. "Jake, is it?"  
Asked the dragon. "Yes. How are you holding up?" Fred Nerk took Jake outside the room to talk in private. Nerk spoke first. "He believes he isn't Jason, he thinks that he is named  
something else but he knows it's not Jason." Jake looked problematic. "He remembers one thing and that's that you're his brother. Don't tell him his name, he's remembering things gradually  
and if he learns that his name is Jason too early, it could make him think he is a completely different person. Or he would just know his name, but we can't risk it." Jake followed up with-  
"Or you could kiss him." Proposed Jake. Nerk choked up on his own shock. "W-Why would I do that?" Exclaimed Nerk. "I've read his journal, remember that you two kissed in the forest after the Dragon Games?" said Jake. "You two love each other!" Jake said. Nerk tried to keep from turning red, which was already hard to do. "Fine!" Nerk said frustratingly. Nerk opened the door like the building was  
on fire and he tried to escape. The dragon looked up from playing with his thumbs and he could only see Nerk advancing toward him. Nerk grabbed his face and kissed him. The dragons  
thoughts all came back to him. The new house, his brother, his family, and his name. Once Nerk finished, he walked out of the room stopping at Jake. "I'll be outside." He muttered.  
The dragon looked at Jake and said, "I'm Jason. You're Jake, and the other dragon is Fred Nerk!" Jason jumped up and said "I remember who I am! Where's Nerky?" Jason went outside while  
Jake kept from chuckling. "Heya, Nerky!" Jason said excitingly. Nerk couldn't help but chuckle from that nickname, which was given to him when he misspelled his own name on a piece of paper  
that Jason had given him. "I'm glad you're back." Said Nerk.


End file.
